Audiencia con el Ministro Potter
by Hojaverde
Summary: Epílogo de A.W. SLASH! DM/HP


No tenía pensado que A.W. tuviese epílogo, pero cuando el muso ataca más vale escucharle. Y creo que Harry se merecía unas cuantas sonrisas por fin.

DISCLAIMER: Harry y Draco no son míos. No gano nada con esto y bla, bla, bla...

**Audiencia con el Ministro Potter**

********

El pergamino se desvanece en el aire en cuanto Harry imprime su firma mágica en el acuerdo. Después de comprobar que es el último documento que tiene que revisar esa tarde, se reclina en la silla y con la satisfacción del deber cumplido invoca el tabaco que guarda en último cajón de su mesa de Ministro. Mientras da la primera calada, profunda y relajante, piensa en su pareja y su afición a ciertos vicios muggles. Una contagiosa, al parecer. Las volutas de humo ascienden en el aire, recordándole todas las que ha visto dibujando formas grises sobre su cabeza, mientras recuperaba el resuello tras el orgasmo, tumbado en la cama al lado de su amante. De su marido, más bien.

Draco… con sólo pensar en su nombre, el fumar se convierte en algo más que un desliz ocasional en el despacho del Ministro; es toda una oda al placer, una promesa de pub abarrotado a medianoche, o de filtro compartido entre unos labios que se fundirán después. Son dedos finos alrededor de un cigarro, la incandescencia de una cerilla en la oscuridad de la noche o el suave crujir del papel al irse consumiéndose en el silencio de una habitación ardiente. Visto así, es un vicio al que Harry no puede resistir aficionarse.

La política, también.

Harry ha aprendido en los últimos cinco años las bondades del poder bien dirigido, y lo poco nocivo que resulta si no se abusa de él. Sus políticas han llegado a poner patas arriba el Ministerio, alterando la opinión pública más de una vez, pero a la larga han demostrado ser efectivas y han llevado a la sociedad mágica inglesa al primer nivel dentro de sus homónimas europeas. La sombra de la guerra se ha desdibujado por fin, y la popularidad de Potter como Ministro no deja lugar a dudas de que el cargo será suyo hasta que decida renunciar a él.

Pero lo más importante de todo, es que Harry ha vuelto a sonreír. Y después de tantos años creyendo que lo dulce sin lo agrio no podía ser, siente por fin eso que tantas veces ha oído en boca de otros. Cuando se lo comenta a Draco, animado por el champán en una cena de aniversario, el rubio hace una mueca cómplice y le dice que a sus cuarenta y cinco años ya le tocaba ser feliz. Harry a veces se siente tan satisfecho, que piensa que el destino le debe estar pagando los atrasos.

Recuperar a Ron y Hermione ha saldado al menos diez años. Harry siempre ha sabido que retomar una hipotética relación con los Weasley supondría la ruptura de su pareja. Pero cuando una invitación al bautizo del primer niño del matrimonio Weasley y Granger llega a casa, se encuentra rogando porque Draco sepa ver que aún son para él sus mejores amigos. Y Draco lo ve. No acuden al bautizo, pero sí invitan a la pareja y al retoño a una cena en casa del Ministro que se convierte en la primera de muchas otras visitas. La amistad resurge por sí sola, y Draco sabe cómo hacerse un hueco en ella sin molestar ni ser molestado.

Scorpius también ha cambiado. Cumplir los veinticinco, las charlas de Astoria y Draco, un novio francés que se había echado y adoraba a Harry desde los cinco años, hacen que poco a poco acepte al que ha elegido su padre. La aceptación llega a ser tanta que, cada vez que Scorpius tiene algún lío de faldas, acaba pidiéndole ayuda a Harry. Reservándole a su padre los líos de pantalones.

Sí, la vida ha llegado a un punto en que merece ser vivida al máximo. Y fuera de esas paredes de su despacho, Harry hace exactamente eso. A veces, incluso sin salir de él.

- ¿Ministro Potter?

La voz de su secretaria saca a Harry de su ensueño de humo y ceniza, quien se apura a borrar con hechizos todo rastro de su fechoría.

- ¿Sí, Mariam?

- El embajador de Argelia acaba de llegar al Atrio, señor. Tardará en subir dos minutos.

- Le espero entonces. Traiga dos tazas de té y luego déjenos a solas, a los árabes le gusta negociar en privado.

- Entendido, Ministro.

El mundo mágico árabe es en realidad muy reservado. Harry ha hecho varios tratos con ellos en cuanto a exportaciones, pero poco más sabe de él que lo necesario para comunicar los mercados mágicos de ambas ciudades. Ni siquiera conoce al Ministro de ningún país oriental, sólo a sus embajadores. El de Argelia, en cambio, ha permanecido hasta hoy en el anonimato.

- Alá le bendiga, señor Potter.

Eso sí, todos los árabes que Harry conoce son religiosos.

- Lo mismo digo, señor Al-Wahhab.

Tras ambas inclinaciones, toman asiento y Harry aprovecha para observar el rostro de su invitado. La tez es color aceituna y los ojos tan oscuros que no se distingue el iris de la pupila. Parecen delineados con lápiz y Harry se siente seriamente intimidado cuando se fijan en los suyos. Esa mirada firme se conjuga a la perfección con un cuerpo poderoso, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, apurando el borde de la silla. Harry sabe que la negociación no será sencilla. En el lenguaje diplomático aquel hombre no tiene ningún temor, y es tan amable como osado. Cuando llega el té, lo saborea con el deleite de quien tiene la serenidad de quemarse la lengua sin que se note. Harry moja sus labios y deja la taza en el platillo, pensando que quizá en media hora lo pueda beber.

- Espero que sea de su gusto.

- Lo es. Un dulce aroma y la leche añadida en la medida justa.

El acento es francés y suena lo suficientemente cadencioso como para resultar arrullador. Harry ya no tiene ninguna duda de por qué ese hombre es el embajador argelino, y de por qué le resulta atractivo. Pero el tiempo del análisis ha pasado y su mente se centra rápidamente en el objetivo de aquella reunión.

- Espero que el señor Ministro se encuentre bien.

- Perfectamente, gracias.

- Transmítale mis mejores deseos cuando vuelva y mi invitación a que venga él mismo a verme alguna vez.

- El Ministro Bin Saud acostumbra a dejar las negociaciones y la diplomacia en manos de sus embajadores. Pero se lo transmitiré.

A sabiendas de que los cumplidos están más que formulados, Harry decide pasar de la diplomacia al negocio.

- ¿En qué clase de pociones estaría su país interesado?

Quince minutos más tarde, Harry empieza a sudar y a considerar que su invitado no es atractivo, sino que está para comérselo vivo.

- ¿No tiene usted calor?

- No, la verdad es que no.

- En julio las túnicas ya resultan complicadas, pero sus ropas parecen aún más gruesas.

- El calor de Inglaterra no es comparable al de Argelia, señor Ministro. Me encuentro bien.

Media hora más tarde, Harry está empalmado y tiene que controlarse para no arrancarle la ropa al bendito argelino.

- Cien galeones sigue pareciéndome un precio excesivo. Mi país no tiene un poder adquisitivo tan fuerte. Cincuenta es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle.

- ¿Cincuenta? Eso es lo que vale elaborar las pociones en fábrica, Inglaterra no puede abaratarlo tanto.

- Una lástima para Inglaterra, entonces.

Esos ojos vuelven a clavarse en su rostro, provocadores y seguros. Harry hasta cree percibir cierta sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios carnosos, y disimula perdiendo su atención en las cifras de los pedidos árabes.

- Setenta y cinco, tal vez sea negociable.

- Cincuenta, Ministro Potter. Es mi última oferta.

- Yo…

- ¿De verdad no lo puede hacer mejor, Ministro Potter? Esperaba una negociación más interesante.

Una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos asoman ahora en una sonrisa que no se esfuerza en ser discreta. Harry da carpetazo a los documentos y se inclina sobre la mesa.

- Yo ya he esperado demasiado tiempo.

Por primera vez son los ojos de Harry los que se vuelven predadores. Con la misma intensidad con que tantas veces han observado la snitch, el Ministro repasa el rostro y el cuerpo del embajador, quien no parece excesivamente impresionado. Con sus reflejos de buscador enseguida se pone en pie y se sitúa junto a su objetivo, levantándole de la silla y atacando su boca como si ni siquiera hubiese existido un ayer para besarla.

- ¡Serás capullo! ¡Al menos deja que el efecto se me pase!

El acento inglés que de repente recubre las palabras de Al-Wahhab, sigue a estas alturas sonándole a Harry tan lujurioso como el francés. Así que el beso se repite, si no con la misma intensidad, sí con el mismo interés.

- ¡Es que no acaba de pasarse!

- Pues no vas a hacerlo con el árabe, no señor.

- Pero…

- Pero nada.

A su pesar, Harry se aleja un par de pasos de la mesa y aprovecha para comprobar que todos los hechizos de privacidad del despacho siguen levantados. La erección que tironea insistente en sus pantalones no parece ceder ante la idea de que alguien haya podido descubrirles. En realidad, ése fue el argumento que le ha convencido para atreverse a hacer aquello. Cuando se vuelve ahogado en su propia necesidad, comprueba que el embajador argelino empieza a perder masa corporal y a volverse sospechosamente albino. Con brazos cruzados, turbante y una túnica con cinturón que se escurre de sus caderas más estrechas, Draco Malfoy le mira con cierta ofensa columpiándose en su nariz puntiaguda.

- Te gustaba el árabe.

Harry se acerca sonriente y meloso, hasta volver a ocupar el lugar entre sus piernas.

- Me gustaba saber que eras tú todo el tiempo.

- Venga ya. Te ponía a cien.

- Sólo a cincuenta, Draco. Es la oferta máxima de Argelia.

A su pesar, Draco sonríe. Quizá es porque siente la erección de Harry contra su muslo y no le apetece mucho desaprovechar tal entusiasmo. O tal vez porque Harry le está besando la nuez y la clavícula de esa forma tan suya que todo lo conquista, o que la madera que se le clava en el culo es la de la mesa del Ministro, un lugar donde todavía no ha follado con el mismo. Todo lo que sabe Draco es que, cuando Harry tantea el cinturón escurrido y le susurra "flacucho", la pasión se le escapa de las manos.

- Bien que te gusto así, Ministro…

Con un golpe sordo, Harry se encuentra de repente acostado sobre los papeles destinados a recibir su firma. Las plumas, los tinteros y las tazas de té ruedan por el suelo tras sendos manotazos de ambos, que luchan por mantener el equilibrio sobre la "no-tan-extensa" mesa. Los botones de la túnica del Ministro saltan en todas las direcciones cuando Draco la abre de un tirón para descubrir que no hay nada debajo.

- ¿Has trabajado todo el día desnudo, gryffindor pervertido?

- Sólo tenía papeleo…

- Yo te daré papeleo…

Un beso ansioso devora la sonrisa de fingida inocencia de Harry. Los mismos labios y lengua se encargan de estimular sus pezones y de jugar con su ombligo, antes de dedicarse por entero a la tensión entre sus piernas. Draco se aplica en ella hasta casi llevarle al límite, para luego abandonarla en pos de otras sensibilidades no menos placenteras. Los gemidos de Harry, cada vez más insistentes, le indican que el camino que sigue es correcto y sólo cuando le tiene a punto de caramelo se aleja de su piel pulsante para verle derretido.

El punto en que está la negociación es de lo más interesante. Harry aferra el borde de la mesa y abre por completo sus piernas, entregándose con los ojos cerrados a lo que quiera ofrecerle. Está tan concentrado en sus sensaciones, que tarda un poco en darse cuenta de que ya no está a su lado, preparándole. Cuando lo hace, le atrae de nuevo hacia su cuerpo y con manos temblorosas comienza a desnudarle. Pronto descubre que las capas de ropa que cubren a Draco no son una, sino tres. Y que tiene serios problemas para no enredar una con la otra y hacerse un lío.

- ¿Pero qué clase de túnica llevas puesta? ¿La de monje de clausura?

- Se llama thawb, Ministro analfabeto… Es la túnica argelina.

- Pues es bastante inoportuna…

Con un movimiento de su mano y un poco de magia no verbal, Harry desaparece la vestimenta de Draco y observa goloso la polla que roza erecta su abdomen.

- ¿Es para mí?

Draco sonríe, acariciándose lenta y provocadoramente.

- Es la embajadora de Wilthshire, tiene audiencia a las siete.

- Entonces llega justo a tiempo. Ven aquí…

Entrar en el cuerpo de Harry siempre tiene el mismo efecto en Draco. Primero, debido al hechizo lubricante, es una sensación fría y húmeda, contenida también, para darle tiempo al pasaje de su amante. Pero poco a poco va transformándose en algo caliente, muy caliente e impetuoso, casi embriagador cuando las pieles se rozan con ritmo, consigue alcanzar ese punto y Harry empieza a disfrutarlo también, contrayéndose a su alrededor. Draco podría encontrar todo el placer del mundo simplemente en eso, pero es que aún encima, todavía tiene para disfrutar los besos, las caricias, las piernas de su amante rodeándole, el ruido de sus testículos golpeando las nalgas de Harry, los gemidos y jadeos de los dos llenando la habitación. No, no la habitación, el despacho del mismísimo Ministro del Mundo Mágico. Todo parece en ese polvo multiplicado por dos.

- Harry… Mírame… Mírame…

Harry, que sin gafas y al borde del orgasmo, ya no se cree capaz de enfocar nada, le agarra del pelo y le mira, completando la única sensación que les faltaba. El colgante de Draco, un símbolo de linaje familiar, golpea en su barbilla y Harry lo atrae con su lengua hasta capturarlo entre sus dientes. Casi puede sentir en sí mismo el escalofrío que recorre la columna vertebral de Draco y que le lleva a empujarse una última vez, fuerte y profundamente en él, hasta quedarse inmóvil y correrse en su interior con un jadeo ahogado, al mismo tiempo que Harry se deja ir contra su vientre. Las gotas de sudor que se escurren por su frente van a parar a la mesa, que rechina una última vez cuando Draco se deja caer sobre su cuerpo, estremecido y empapado.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que alguno pueda decir algo que no es necesario. En ese nudo de carne trémula y satisfecha sobran los te quiero y los te amo. Sin embargo, sí hay un beso. Siempre lo hay entre ellos en ese momento. Uno pausado, largo e inigualable, que acaba en el humo compartido de un cigarro. Esta ocasión no es distinta. Con pergaminos ya inservibles pegados en la espalda, Harry y Draco comparten las volutas grises, que se pierden con dibujos imposibles en el ornamentado techo del despacho.

- ¿Es así como firmas todos los acuerdos internacionales?

- Sólo con los países los árabes. Con los nórdicos, yo tomo el mando.

- Vaya… Pues hay un rumor bastante extendido de que Noruega hará pronto una oferta al Ministro inglés sobre cierto acuerdo fronterizo…

- Será bien recibido, entonces.

La risa de Draco resuena en el hueco de su cuello. Harry sonríe feliz y da una última calada al cigarro, mientras piensa que la vida es gloriosa justamente así. Cuando paga sus atrasos.

FIN


End file.
